Rizwan
Rizwan or Agent Rizwan is a secret agent under M.A.T.A.. Rizwan and Comot are the only known agents under the INVISO Pillar in M.A.T.A Base. He is well known for his highly combat-skills and agent skills, and is technically the bringer of sucess on M.A.T.A.'s missions. However; he decided to try to trust his old mentor, Djin (known as Uno) to work and help him in taking down M.A.T.A. and its agents. But eventually tries to hurt himself just for the sake of working for Uno (his mentor). At the end in "MISSION: LEGACY", he wears a black jacket with a sweater and black pants and heads to Professor Akram/Cuatro's secret lab and location. Official Summary Agent Rizwan makes his first debut in Episode 2, as Agent Bakar uses him as a reference to the Inviso Pillar when he was explaining to Ali about the four Pillars under M.A.T.A.. He is well known for his expertise in camouflage techniques which lets him hide in plain sight. His first interaction with Ali was when the General introduced him to Ali. (Quote: "Baik kamu jangan buat apa-apa yang akan rosakkan misi ini.") [translation: "You better not do anything that will mess up this mission."] Rizwan's first known mission in the series was to save Dr. Tong from the mind-controlling villain, Dr. Aaron. Just as Ali was in danger of being mind-controlled, Rizwan reveals himself as one of the hypnotized security guards, having used his camouflage skills to sneak in undetected, and takes out the surrounding enemies with his Paralyser Gloves. Rizwan is known as "M.A.T.A.'s greatest agent" due to his formidable skills as an Inviso agent. He has a habit of showing up out of nowhere to cut into conversations the team might be having with General Rama in the control room. In MISSION: OVERRIDE, Rizwan was severely injured, courtesy of his former mentor. According to Bakar, he's under treatment. In MISSION: ORIENTATION, Rizwan has recovered and returned to M.A.T.A.. He meets up with the Chief Pillars and asks them about the events 5 years ago, and wants to know whether they actually planned Djin's death. He is later seen to meet Dos to find out the truth. In MISSION: RETURN, at the end of episode, Rizwan was supposed to be the traitor of M.A.T.A. He and Dos defeats Geetha, Leon, and Bakar. Ali and Comot tries to attack them. Ali is agitated by Rizwan's actions and tries to finish him off, but Ali was defeated and I.R.I.S.'s Override mode was forcibly activated due to Ali's extreme emotional impulse. Appearance Personality Agent Rizwan is known to be cold-hearted and always acted arrogantly towards others. His seriousness and constant stoic expression resulted him to never be seen sporting a sincere smile in the series, and even if he does, it is usually out of sarcasm or a brief smirk. He is cool under pressure and rarely raises his voice, even in an angered state. Ever since his mentor disappeared, Rizwan closed himself off from the others, rejecting any friendly gestures and offers of friendship, preferring solitude and only communicating with other agents in a business-like manner. While he appears to be emotionless, Rizwan has shown strong feelings, mostly anger and confusion, upon the return of his lost mentor, who turned evil and is against M.A.T.A. and therefore also Rizwan himself. It is shown that he is very harsh and strict towards Ali while training him in MISSION: POTENTIAL. Weapons *'High-Tech pair of Gloves': Agent Rizwan wears a pair of gloves that causes a small tremor that shocks the enemy's nervous system upon contact, paralysing them. They are also referred to as "Paralyser Gloves". *'Camouflage Suit': Agent Rizwan's agent suit allows him to disguise himself as anyone under the sun, be it security guards or robots, sowing confusion among the enemy as he blends into the crowds in plain sight. *'Lollipop Stick': The most notable thing about Agent Rizwan is that he is constantly sucking on a lollipop. Once he finishes the candy or bites the lollipop to pieces, Rizwan flings the stick to hit an enemy's vital point, knocking them out; another way of paralysing his opponents. High-Tech pair of Gloves.png|High-Tech pair of Gloves Rizwan Look To The Ali.png|Camouflage Suit Lollipop Stick.png|Lollipop Stick Quotes *"You better not be doing anything stupid that will mess up this mission." - Season 1, Episode 2 (MISSION: ALPHA) *"I am NOT a TRAITOR!" - Rizwan angrily responding to Uno while finishing him off, Season 1 Episode 13 (MISSION: OVERRIDE) *"Perhaps; the enemies we are facing are much dangerous than we expected." - Rizwan describing Wak Musang (MISSION: SENSATION) *"You call that a Agent? From now on, you will be training with me!" - Rizwan to Ali (MISSION: PERFORMANCE) *"Apologies!" - Rizwan to Dos while fighting her *"There's no need to pretend, Agent Bakar! It is obvious that everyone knows you're the double agent!" - Rizwan accusing Bakar as the traitor in M.A.T.A. Trivia *Rizwan can disguise as someone with his suit (similar to Rudy, which he can disguise as someone with his hoodie). *His reputation as a skillful agent is well known throughout M.A.T.A.. *One of the four leaders of M.A.T.A., Djin, is Rizwan's former mentor. He is now known as Uno and the leader of enemy spies. **The three other leaders used Protocol GEGAS on Djin in order to save Cyberaya, which means leaving him behind. He was presumed to have perished, but somehow managed to survive. *As revealed in the Ejen Ali Magazine #3, his height is 175 cm and his birthday is 17 September. *In the 5th issue of the Ejen Ali Magazine, Ali and Bakar discovers Rizwan's stash of lollipops, including one that is rendang-flavoured. *Rizwan's age is 37 years old as revealed in MISSION: POTENTIAL. *Initially, Rizwan is supposed to be portrayed as the traitor in M.A.T.A.. However, the idea is changed to Jenny because it is too obvious and predictable for the viewers to guess that Rizwan is the traitor. *It is confirmed he will debut in Agent Ali: The Movie. *Same as Trez, his nerve is also controlled by Uno this is because of his DNA that was combined with Uno's DNA. Gallery Navigation ms:Rizwan id:Rizwan Category:Characters Category:Males Category:MATA Ejens Category:INVISO Ejen Category:Agent Ali Franchise Category:Former Villains